<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain's Intuition by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767325">Captain's Intuition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remedy For A Broken Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, M/M, People Watching, Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ravenette was more than positive that both his first mate and chef were victims to that weird, stupidly complicated emotion called love. The super serious kind, that was different from Nakamaship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Remedy For A Broken Heart [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captain's Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI!<br/>This isn't really meant to be a standalone, but it should be easy to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luffy Liked being on the lambs head.</p><p>Ever since eating the devil fruit all those years ago, he couldn't be one with the water anymore, not truly, so he opted to reach for the sky when he could. He liked sitting on the lambs head because he could lay back and pretend he was one with the world around him. The ocean, the sky, the Grand Line, everything.</p><p>It was all so vast, a plethora of of places to explore and things to do, stretching out as far as the eye could see.</p><p>Luffy liked sitting on the lambs head because sometimes, he could see more than everybody else.</p><p>So he knew, almost immediately, that this fight wasn't like the others. It was harsh, violent and biting, reminding the teen of the occasions where he and his crew would clash with particularly nasty marines, or some evil warlord, or whatever crazy enemy the found themselves stuck facing at the time. </p><p>This fight wasn't like the others. Wasn't the normal teasing or sparring. It wasn't fun. It wasn't the way Zoro and Sanji flirted with each other, using actions over words. This wasn't any of that.</p><p>In more ways than one, it felt like a fight for survival.</p><p>"You damn cook, I <em>told </em>you I was thirsty." Zoro's voice sounded and Luffy stared at his nakama, feeling the tiniest bit of guilt for indirectly putting the swordsman in this situation.</p><p>He didn't know what had happened in the course of issuing his command, but it was clear that things hadn't gone well at all, and the older allowed himself to get shit-faced drunk. Luffy wondered what had gone wrong. It wasn't like Sanji hadn't felt the same. The ravenette was more than positive that both his first mate and chef were victims to that weird, stupidly complicated emotion called loved. The <em>serious</em> serious kind, that was different from Nakamaship. The one that Luffy understood on a basic, fundamental level, but had never experienced for himself. </p><p>And honestly, he was glad.</p><p>Because it seemed painful. While fighting was a blast, even more so when he was with friends, it wasn't like the teen enjoyed being in pain. He fought for his friends, and endured whatever injuries he got along the way because he wouldn't be able to live without them.</p><p>They were family. Nakama.</p><p>So when Luffy had noticed Zoro's distress, he'd been more than concerned, but brushed it off, feeling that if it were serious enough, the swordsman would say something. </p><p>He'd forgotten that Zoro was a silent sufferer, and probably a masochist.</p><p>"I don't a flying fuck <em>what</em> you were. You drank my alcohol storage dry. Not to mention the damn <em>white wine, </em>which isn't even designed for casual consumption you arrogant asshole! I needed it to make dinner tonight!"</p><p>Sanji's scream echoed on the ship, loud and angry. It was the same scream as always, but utterly different, some dangerous undertone lurking beneath it. Luffy watched as the green head smiled a sinister leer, and felt a rare sensation of unease.</p><p>This fight wasn't like the others.</p><p>"What's the matter shit-cook? Mad 'cause you have nothing special to serve to your <em>precious </em>ladies? Maybe you should've guarded the key better, though its not like that would've stopped me either way."</p><p>Sanji's face twisted into an ugly scowl. There were many fleeting emotions that ran through his chef's expression, most of them too complicated for him to give a name. <em>Mystery feelings. </em></p><p>The fight continued and Luffy rocked back and forth, feet together. They needed to get a musician at some point, but until that happened, he didn't mind the music of an even battle. In a weird way, it gave him happy memories. Reminded him of Ace.</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>So we really can become brothers with this?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yeah! Didn't you know? If you seal the deal with sake we can become honest to goodness brothers! No matter where we are, or what we do, nothing can break this bond."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SUGOI! Let's do it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You could've gotten hurt! Why didn't you say anything?"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being alone is more painful than being hurt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So...if I die you'd be sad?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And me being around is a good thing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Luffy didn't know what Sanji went through, but he knew that his chef had a terrible past, and horrible experiences with shitty people. He'd always suspected, but knew for sure in Alabasta, when Ace finally met the rest of the crew. Luffy wasn't smart, and he'd never claim to be, but he noticed. </p><p>Sanji never knew what it was like to have a loving brother. </p><p>The sudden silence brought the teen out of his thoughts and he glanced down at the two, who had froze in place, glaring into one anothers' eyes. He watched as Sanji's posture lessened, and similarly Zoro's expression grew a fraction softer.</p><p>He didn't get how they didn't know. That they were made for each other. It was stupid, and starting to annoy the Strawhat Pirates Captain.</p><p>"Zoro. I thought I told you to deal with it."</p><p>He didn't miss the way Zoro bared his teeth, green brows furrowed in frustration. "It isn't as easy as you make it sound Luffy."</p><p>"See." That was Nami's voice, she was pouring over a map on the upper level and didn't even bother to look towards the action sounding bored and knowing. "I told you he wouldn't crack."</p><p>"And I'm telling you to give it time." That was Usopp, tinkering with some new gadget near the rudder, sounding exasperated. "We can go double or nothing if it'll placate you. But don't pull anything funny when I win."</p><p>"Deal!" Nami responded, sounding giddy.</p><p>And like that, whatever spell those two had been under was broken. Utterly shattered. Luffy gritted his teeth, wondering if he should just confess for the both of them and end it there.</p><p>"I <em>hate </em>you. I hate you so fucking much, the sight of you makes me sick to my goddamn stomach. Being around you makes me wish I <em>starved and died."  </em>Sanji whispered venomously, and the entire ship fell silent.</p><p>Luffy had seen many people die, and had killed a fair amount himself. He'd witnessed first hand the life leaving a body, but never before had he seen a heart shatter so completely.</p><p>This fight wasn't like the others. Not at all. Not one bit.</p><p>Luffy liked sitting on the lambs head, because he could see more than anyone. And he hated the despair in Zoro's gaze.</p><p>His anger swelled, and it took a lot of restraint, restraint he didn't know he had, to hold himself back and not leap off of his place.</p><p>Nakama hurting Nakama was unforgivable. </p><p>
  <em>He was going to kill Sanji.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How'd you like?<br/>A serious Luffy is nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>